


Wildest Fantasies

by chicago_ruth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Training, Fantasy, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: Jacob used to dream about running away from his responsibilities. It would be so nice to have somebody else decide things for him.The reality of it is not what he wanted.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Wildest Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).

Jacob coughed and spluttered when the man finally pulled out of his mouth. He spat out what seed he could, but some of it went down his throat regardless, seemingly burning him from the inside. He hated the feeling of come dripping down his face too, though, and either way he was burning with humiliation.

The man gripped his hair harshly and forced Jacob to look up.

“There’s a good dog. Very good. You want your reward now? Get you nice and stuffed full—Unless you want to go back to the breeding bench?”

No. No, Jacob didn’t want to go back to the breeding bench. He was already sore all over, and his hole was chafed raw with all the men who’d taken him only hours earlier. Jacob nodded quickly and added a soft “woof.”

Fuck, he hated how easily he did what this man asked. He’d never told Jacob his name, only said to address him as “master,” and that had—that had been Jacob’s fantasy, once. He’d heard tell of lords and ladies who’d been kidnapped by otherworldly creatures, fae or dragons, and wished it to be himself. To be free of the trappings of his station, and to simply enjoy being a degenerate, sexual being like all the peasants.

But he didn’t want to be bred. He didn’t want to be taken, over and over, by all manner of vile beings. His back carried a long scratch from where an orc’s tusk had scraped him, and he could remember the disgusting, furred hands of the werewolves.

Better to be only with his _master_, who treated Jacob like a dog but wasn’t as large and inhuman and threatening to fill him up with eggs.

In all honesty, his master was handsome, with long blonde hair tied back in a braid, eyes that shifted in color, and a smile that could only be classified as rakish. He was the sort of man who would find himself welcome at all parties, for the ladies wished to bed him, and the men wished to be him or bed him both.

Although there was no way his master was a mere man. A fae, probably, given how otherworldly handsome he was, and how he could read all of Jacob’s darkest desires.

His master sat down on the elaborate sofa in the room and patted the spot next to him. “Up here, puppy.”

Jacob might have fought back a month ago, but he was tired of fighting. So he went, and he lay down with his ass over his master’s lap. He braced himself, and tensed when his master’s fingers rubbed along the rim of his hole.

“You pretend, but I know how much you enjoy this,” his master said. “You’ve always dreamed of being somebody’s beloved pet.”

No. Jacob used to dream of wasting an entire day in a lover’s arm, a lover who would worship his body and save him from having to think about all the endless politicking. Who cared about taxes or business or border skirmishes? But just because he didn’t want to think of his responsibilities didn’t mean he wanted _this_.

The fingers stopped teasing and plunged in, drawing a loud yelp from Jacob. He bit down on his lip to prevent even more sounds, but as his master rubbed that spot inside him, his hips moved of their own accord, and he was acting like the wanton dog in heat that his master accused him of being.

“There you go,” his master cooed. “Lean into it. Just like that.”

Jacob didn’t want to lean into it. He wanted to go back to his real life. But he spread his legs wider, his cock and balls already feeling heavy. His master rubbed his prostate from the inside, and used his thumb to press down on his taint, and the pleasure overwhelmed him. He hated how good it felt. Nobody had ever, ever, brought him to orgasm with their fingers alone.

This master kissed the top of Jacob’s head. “That’s right. I take good care of you. And one day, you’ll be able to take my real cock. Aren’t you looking forward to that?” He followed that up by removing his awful, wonderful fingers entirely.

Jacob hated the part that came next. Fingers—fingers, he could handle. Fingers were slim. Even three fingers, even four fingers. But it was never just fingers that ended these sessions. And like always, his master had a few toys ready.

The master settled one hand on the small of Jacob’s back, holding him steady, while the other rubbed the tip of hard, unyielding phallus against the already swollen rim of Jacob’s hole.

“Please—” he started to say, but as soon as the first word was out the phallus thrust into him, unbearably wide. Larger than any of the creatures who’d abused him the day before. He screamed, and he heard his master chuckle.

“You can’t speak. You’re a dog,” his master said as he pushed the phallus even deeper into Jacob. “And loosen up a bit. If you tense like that, you’ll hurt yourself when I breed you for real. I've been going easy on you, hiding my true form. This is only half my girth.”

Only half! It was already too much. Jacob’s erection had wilted due to the pain, but the phallus rubbed insistently against his prostate, and he was in a confused state of pain and arousal. He woofed out of habit, and hearing himself made the shame settle in him even further.

When the toy was seated in him fully, his master coaxed him down to the floor. Jacob looked up at him, trying to plead with his eyes; the master smiled cruelly and petted the back of his head.

“Stay just like that. I’ll be back in a little while. And reflect on how much better your life is now. To think, at one point you had to worry about what to say, how to look. Now all you need to worry about is pleasing me.”

The master left Jacob like that, hole stretched wide, flushed with arousal, and torn between hating himself and hating this man who had ruined Jacob’s wildest fantasies.


End file.
